Arya Stark
Arya Stark ist das dritte Kind und die zweite Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark von Winterfell. Wie ihre Geschwister träumt auch sie manchmal, dass sie ein Schattenwolf sei und kann so eine Warg-Verbindung eingehen. Ihr eigener Schattenwolf heißt Nymeria, in Anlehnung an die große Rhoynarische Kriegerin Nymeria. Sie ist eine der Haupt-POV-Charaktere, die einzige, die in jedem der Bücher bisher mindestens ein Kapitel hatte. Charakter & Erscheinung Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist sie neun Jahre alt. Laut Appendix von Sturm der Schwerter ist sie mittlerweile zehn Jahre alt. Als einziges Kind neben Jon Schnee ähnelt sie eher ihrem Vater als ihrer Mutter und dem Haus Tully. Sie hat Neds langes Gesicht und braunes Haar, das immer aussieht wie ein Vogelnest. Arya ist ein gewitztes Mädchen, das es liebt zu kämpfen und Dinge zu erkundschaften, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer älteren Schwester Sansa. Arya würde gerne lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft > oder bei einem Turnier reitet, ganz zum Schrecken ihrer Schwester, die eine eher traditionelle Vorstellung einer Hochgeborenen hat. Arya mangelt es offensichtlich noch sehr an höfischen Umgangsformen. Sie liebt es, ihrem Vater bei seinen Gesprächen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zu lauschen oder sich mit den fahrenden Rittern oder deren Kindern anzufreunden. Sie kann sehr stur sein, was man daran erkennt, dass sie auf charakteristische Weise ihr Kinn vorschiebt. Auch entwickelt sie manchmal einen unbändigen Zorn, wie z.B. als ihr Vater eine Woche bewusstlos war nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister. Catelyn sagt scherzhaft über sie, dass sie eine echte Plage ist, die oft von Fremden für einen Stalljungen gehalten wird. Sie sei halb Junge und halb Wolfsjunges. Sie sammelt Schrammen wie andere Mädchen Puppen, und wenn man ihr etwas verbietet, wird es ihre Herzensangelegenheit. Arya versteht sich besonders gut mit ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee, der ihre kampflustige Ader unterstützt. So schenkt Jon Arya ihr erstes Schwert, welches sie "Nadel" nennt. Er liebt es, dass sie so wild und eigensinnig ist, sich nie irgendwo einfügt - wie er selbst - und dass sie ihn immer zum Lachen bringen kann. Sie ist Linkshänderin. Ihren Vater erinnert sie an seine Schwester Lyanna Stark, denn auch sie hat das "Wolfsblut" von Haus Stark in sich, das manche Mitglieder des Hauses besonders wild erscheinen lässt. Die Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester Sansa war schon immer schwierig, weil sie so unterschiedlich sind , aber im Grunde doch von geschwisterlicher Liebe geprägt. Nach dem Vorfall am Trident und besonders in der Zeit in Königsmund kommt es aber immer wieder zu heftigen Streitereien. In der TV-Serie wird sie gespielt von Maisie Williams. thumb|250px|Maisie Willims als Arya Stark in der HBO-Serie Arya liebt die Natur und erkundet sie, wann immer es möglich ist. Sie begegnet Fremden grundsätzlich freundlich. Ständeregeln bedeuten ihr wenig. Sie erkundet gerne ihre Umgebung und wird daher auch "Arya im Wege" genannt. Aryas äußere Erscheinung erinnert eher an das Haus Stark als an das Haus Tully. Sie hat ein langes Gesicht, graue Augen und braune Haare , was ihr auch den Spitznamen "Pferdegesicht" einbrachte. Sie ist dünn aber athletisch. Sie wird zudem oft für einen Jungen gehalten. Als Kind hatte Arya Angst, dass sie auch ein Bastard sei, weil sie im Gegensatz zu all ihren anderen Geschwistern Jon Schnee am meisten ähnelte. Mit ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria verbindet sie schnell eine enge und liebevolle Beziehung. In Winterfell gehen sie überall gemeinsam hin und Arya lässt Nymeria an ihrem Bettende schlafen. In Königsmund wird sie von Alpträumen geplagt, in denen sie durch den Roten Bergfried irrt, der viel größer erscheint, als er in Wirklichkeit ist. Sie irrt durch die Gänge, ruft nach ihrem Vater, kann seine Stimme aber nicht erreichen. Auf Winterfell wird sie "Arya Pferdegesicht" oder "Arya-im_Wege" genannt. Als Yoren sie in seine Gruppe aufnimmt, gibt er ihr zur Tarnung den Namen "Arry". Lommy Grünhand gibt ihr den Spitznamen "Klumpkopf", weil ihr Haar so verfilzt ist. Auf Harrenhal nennt sie sich "Wiesel", weil ihr nichts besseres einfällt und sie sich nicht mehr wie ein Junge nennen kann. Lord Roose Bolton stellt sie sich als "Nymeria" vor, aber ihre Mutter habe sie immer nur "Nan" genannt. Biographie Ihre Brüder Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihr, als sie noch klein war: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Arya verlässt die Nähstunde bei Septa Mordane, bei der auch Prinzessin Myrcella anwesend ist, weil sie sich mit Sansa streitet. Draußen beobachtet sie zusammen mit Jon Schnee, wie die Stark-Brüder und die Prinzen von Königsmund sich miteinander im Schwertkampf üben. Tage später reist sie mit ihrem Vater nach Königsmund, wo er sein neues Amt als Hand des Königs antritt. Auf dem Weg dorthin freundet sie sich mit dem Schlachterjungen Mycah an, mit dem sie die Gegend erkundet oder sich mit Holzschwertern duelliert. Als Joffrey Baratheon und Sansa die beiden eines Tages bei einem ihrer Ausflüge zufällig entdecken, hilft Arya Mycah, der von Joffrey beleidigt und bedroht wird. Nymeria beißt den Prinzen in den Unterarm, als dieser von Mycah ablässt und stattdessen auf Arya losgeht, und sie schmeißt das fallengelassene Schwert Löwenfang in den Trident. Arya versteckt sich vier Tage lang im Wald und wird schließlich von Jory Cassel gefunden, der sie nach Darry bringt, von wo aus der Königshof und Eddard Stark nach ihr gesucht haben. Die beiden verjagen Nymeria mit Steinen , weil sie wissen, dass der Wolf sonst sterben wird. Arya wird König Robert vorgeführt, und dieser bestimmt zunächst, dass Eddard selbst sich eine Strafe ausdenken soll, aber Cersei ist damit nicht zufrieden und fordert den Tod eines Schattenwolfes als Kompensation für Joffreys Verletzung. Stattdessen wird Sansas Wolf Lady zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil vollstreckt Eddard Stark selbst, um Cersei ihren völligen Triumph zu vereiteln. Später führt Sandor Clegane Eddard noch die Leiche von Mycah vor, den er im Wald entdeckt und zu Tode gehetzt hat. Für diese beiden Morde nimmt Arya Königin Cersei und den "Hund" später in ihre Hassliste auf. In Königsmund angekommen darf sie den Turm der Rechten Hand auf Geheiß ihres Vaters zunächst nicht verlassen. Sansa zerstreitet sich mit Arya, weil sie ihr die Hauptschuld am Tod ihres Schattenwolfes Lady gibt. Einige Tage später ärgert sich Arya über eine Anweisung ihres Vaters und verlässt schmollend den Speisesaal. Später erscheint Eddard zu einem Gespräch, bei dem er von ihr die Einsicht erlangt, dass die Familie in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten zusammenhalten muss. Außerdem entdeckt er Nadel, nimmt es Arya aber nicht weg, sondern arrangiert Syrio Forel als ihren neuen Fechtmeister, damit sie lernt, wie man mit dem Schwert kämpft. Als ein Rabe aus Winterfell in Königsmund eintrifft mit der Nachricht, dass Bran erwacht ist, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken. Sansa träumt dabei von Bran. In der Folgezeit verbringt Arya viel Zeit mit Übungen, die Forel ihr aufträgt. Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers der Hand nimmt sie zusammen mit Sansa und ihrem Vater am Abendfestmahl teil, ansonsten bleibt sie dem Turnier fern. Dort fragt sie ihr Vater nach dem Training mit Syrio, und er bemerkt, dass sie Fortschritte macht, auch wenn er Syrios Methoden seltsam findet: er lehrt sie mit Hilfe von Balance- und Sinnesübungen, ihre Umwelt besser wahrzunehmen. Auch soll sie im Roten Bergfried Katzen jagen, um ihre Geschicklichkeit zu schulen. Eines Tages wird sie dabei von Prinzessin Myrcella überrascht, die Arya aber nicht erkennt. Arya flieht durch ein wildfremdes Fenster und noch einige Zeit weiter, bis sie sich endgültig verlaufen hat. In einem Verlies belauscht sie dann zufällig zwei Männer, wahrscheinlich Illyrio Mopatis und Lord Varys, die sich über eine Verschwörung unterhalten, die die Rückkehr von Haus Targaryen herbeiführen soll. Während Illyrio feststellt, dass es aber noch ein bisschen Zeit braucht, macht sich Varys Sorgen, dass Eddard Stark noch mehr über Jon Arryns Tod und die inzestuöse Herkunft der Thronfolger herausfinden könnte. Sie beschließen, dass Eddard sterben muss. Zurück bei ihrem Vater erzählt Arya das Gehörte, doch er glaubt, sie habe zwei Mimen belauscht, die sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht hätten. Als Eddard nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister eine Woche bewusstlos ist, besucht sie ihn jeden Tag. Dabei schweigt sie in stiller Wut die ganze Zeit. Alyn ist erstaunt, wieviel Zorn in ihr steckt. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Eddard nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister und dem Streit mit König Robert Baratheon wieder als Hand des Königs eingesetzt wird, will er die beiden Mädchen zurück nach Winterfell schicken, weil es in der Hauptstadt nicht mehr sicher ist. Arya protestiert, weil sie um ihre Trainingsstunden mit Syrio Forel fürchtet. Am Tag ihrer vermeintlichen Abreise erbittet sie noch eine kurze letzte Übungsstunde bei Syrio Forel, bevor sie abreisen. Während dieser Übung erscheint Ser Meryn Trant mit fünf Lennister-Soldaten, um Arya gefangenzunehmen. Syrio stellt sich ihnen entgegen und ermöglicht Arya so die Flucht. Sie flieht zunächst in die Ställe, wo sie zunächst einige tote Stark-Männer findet und dann Nadel, mit der sie einen Straßenjungen ersticht, der sie fangen will, um sie der Königin zu übergeben. Anschließend flieht sie in den Raum mit den Ungeheuern, den sie bereits kennt. Varys erzählt Eddard im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds, dass Arya fliehen konnte. Niemand weiß, wo sie sich befindet, was Eddard zunächst einmal beruhigt, denn er weiß, wie sehr Joffrey sie seit dem Vorfall am Trident hasst. Nach den Verhandlungen zwischen Catelyn Tully und Lord Walder Frey stellt dieser Bedingungen an Robb Stark, damit er mit seiner Armee den Trident überschreiten darf: unter anderem soll Arya Lord Walders jüngsten Sohn Elmar Frey heiraten, wenn sie sicher wieder nach Winterfell zurückgekehrt ist. Arya lebt in Königsmund auf den Straßen von Flohloch vom Jagen von Tauben. Sie kontrolliert jeden Tag die sieben Stadttore und sucht nach einem Weg, die Stadt zu verlassen, aber die Tore werden streng bewacht. Eines Tages hört sie eine Glocke der Großen Septe von Baelor und folgt den Massen auf den Platz vor der Septe, wo ihr Vater Eddard vorgeführt wird. Aus der Ferne beobachtet sie, wie er seine Schuld eingesteht und wider Erwarten dann doch von König Joffrey zu Tode verurteilt wird. Als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung versucht, sich mit Nadel nach vorn zu kämpfen, wird das Urteil sofort von Ser Ilyn Payn vollzogen. Schließlich trifft sie auf Yoren, der sie festhält und sich ihrer annimmt. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er zerrt sie in eine Seitenstraße, schneidet ihr mit einem Dolch das verfilzte Haar ab und sagt, er werde sie mit in den Norden nehmen. Dann besteht er darauf, dass sie sich als Junge ausgibt und sich Arry nennt. Auf dem Weg in den Norden kommen ihnen viele Kriegsflüchtlinge entgegen. Außerdem lernt sie Jaqen H'ghar kennen, der als Schwerverbrecher zusammen mit Beißer und Rorge nur angekettet transportiert wird. Eines Tages wird Yorens Gruppe von Goldröcken eingeholt, die nach Gendry fahnden, obwohl Arya zunächst denkt, dass sie sie suchen. Yoren entscheidet, den Königsweg zu verlassen und westlich um das Götterauge herumzugehen. Auf diesem Weg treffen die Rekruten auf ein ausgebranntes Dorf, wo sie das Waisenmädchen Wiesel finden. Da sie mit den Wagen den Fluss südlich des Götterauges nicht überqueren können, reisen sie am Fluss entlang Richtung Norden, bis sie die verlassene Stadt am Götterauge erreichen. Yoren teilt Vierergruppen ein, die die Stadt durchsuchen sollen. Arya sucht mit Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Woth nach Booten, um damit den See zu überqueren, allerdings vergeblich. Am Abend verbarrikadiert sich die ganze Gruppe im Bergfried der Stadt. In der Nacht erscheint Ser Amory Lorch mit etwa 200 Lennister-Männern und brennen die Stadt nieder. Als Yoren ihnen den Zutritt zum Bergfried verwehrt, greifen die Männer an. Nach einem heftigen aber kurzen Kampf werden Yorens Männer überwältigt, Arya, Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Wiesel können aber durch einen geheimen Fluchtweg aus dem Bergfried fliehen. Vorher wirft sie den drei Gefangenen im Wagen noch ein Beil zu, damit diese sich befreien können. Am nächsten Tag kehren sie zur Stadt zurück und finden Haujock, Tabber und Kurtz als einzige Überlebende, die sich im Wehrturm verschanzt haben. Gemeinsam ziehen sie nach Norden durch die Wälder, dann stirbt Kurtz und Haujock und Tabber verschwinden unter dem Vorwand, jagen zu gehen. Als sie auf ein Dorf stoßen, entscheiden sich Gendry und Arya, das Dorf auszukundschaften. Gendry wird von Männern von Ser Gregor Clegane gefangen genommen. Arya scheitert bei einem Versuch, ihn zu befreien. Auch Heiße Pastete wird gefasst, und Lommy wird getötet, weil er nicht mehr gehen kann. Acht Tage werden sie in dem Dorf festgehalten, wobei jeden Tag Verhöre stattfinden und Menschen dabei sterben. Dann marschieren sie alle nach Harrenhal, wo sie von den Gevatterinnen Amabel und Harra gewaschen werden. Arya wird zu Wies geschickt, dem Unterhaushofmeister des Klageturms. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Im Klageturm muss sie Handlangerarbeiten für Wies erledigen, vor allem Putzen, aber auch Botengänge verrichten, sodass sie einiges erfährt: neben Klatsch über die Lord der Westlande auch, dass sich Gefangene des Nordens in der Burg befinden, von denen der hoffnungsvollste Lord Medger Cerwyn ist, der allerdings bald an seinen Wunden stirbt. Dann erlebt sie, wie der Blutige Mummenschanz in der Burg einzieht, und wenig später auch Ser Amory mit seiner dezimierten Truppe, der sich aber Rorge, Beißer und Jaqen H'ghar angeschlossen haben. In der folgenden Nacht weckt Jaqen Arya und erklärt ihr, dass sie dem Roten Gott drei Leben gestohlen habe, als sie sie gerettet hat, und dass er diese Schuld für sie ausgleichen werde, wenn sie ihm drei Namen nennt. Als wenig später auch Ser Gregor Clegane mit seinen grausamen Männern nach Harrenhal zurückkehrt, wird sie Zeugin, wie Chiswyck eine seiner widerlichen Geschichten über eine Vergewaltigung erzählt, woraufhin sie Jaqen seinen Namen nennt. Drei Tage später ist Chiswyck tot. Als zweiten Namen nennt Arya Jaqen Wies, der sie nach wie vor schlägt und ungerecht behandelt. Am Tag, als Lord Tywin mit seinem Heer aus Harrenhal ausmarschiert, wird Wies von seinem eigenen Hund angefallen und getötet. Arya fällt allerdings auch auf, dass sie die falschen Männer töten lässt, viel eher hätte sie Lord Tywin oder einen seiner Kommandanten umbringen lassen sollen. Wenig später kommt Vargo Hoat mit 100 Männern aus dem Norden als Gefangene nach Harrenhal zurück. Die Tapferen Kameraden haben sie angeblich bei der Überquerung des Trident überrascht. Arya sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, die Nordmänner zu befreien: Gendry verweigert ihr seine Hilfe, aber die kann Jaqen erpressen, ihr zu helfen. Noch in der Nacht befreien die beiden zusammen mit Beißer und Rorge die Nordmänner, die die Burg übernehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Vargo Hoat eine geheime Vereinbahrung mit Lord Roose Bolton geschlossen hatte und die Tapferen Kameraden die Seite gewechselt haben. Jaqen wechselt vor Arya sein Gesicht und will sich verabschieden, doch Arya fragt, ob sie das auch lernen könne, will aber nicht sofort mit ihm gehen. Jaqen schenkt ihr eine Münze und sagt, wenn sie ihn jemals suchen wolle, müsse sie diese Münze einem Mann auch Braavos geben und ihm die Worte "valar morghulis" sagen. Dann verabschiedet er sich. Arya wird am nächsten Tag wegen ihrer Rolle in der Befreiung der Normänner belohnt: sie wird Mundschenk von Lord Bolton und nennt sich fortan "Nan", die Kurzform von "Nymeria". Sie dient Lord Bolton als Mundschenk und erfährt so einiges vom Krieg: so sind fast alle Freys der Meinung, dass Robb schon verloren habe, seit sich die Häuser Lennister und Tyrell zusammengetan haben und Stannis die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verloren hat. Lord Bolton scheint das nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen. Nachdem Arya erfährt, dass er die Burg an Vargo Hoat übergeben und in den Norden zurückkehren will, plant sie die Flucht nach Schnellwasser und kann Gendry und Heiße Pastete überreden mitzugehen. Sie stehlen Schwerter, drei Pferde und Proviant. In der Nacht tötet Arya eine Wache und die drei reiten fort. thumb|350px|Arya mit Nymeria ©M. Luisa Giliberti Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Sie reiten zwei Tage ununterbrochen Richtung Norden, bis sie die erste Rast machen. Dabei träumt Arya einen Wolfstraum, in dem sie in Nymerias Körper mit ihrem Rudel vier Verfolger der Tapferen Kameraden tötet. Drei Männer der Bruderschaft ohne Banner namens Tom aus Siebenbächen, Anguy und Zit finden die drei beim Gemüseklauen in einem verlassenen Garten am Trident. Sie bringen sie zum Gasthaus zum knienden Mann, wo Arya auf Harwin aus Winterfell trifft. Während Heiße Pastete in dem Gasthaus bleibt, weil er das Reisen satt hat und er dort als Bäckersjunge arbeiten kann, erzählen sich Harwin und Arya, wie es ihnen ergangen ist seit den Tagen in Königsmund. So erfährt Arya, wie sich die Bruderschaft ohne Banner gebildet hat. Als sie begreift, dass sie sie nicht nach Schnellwasser bringen, sondern zu Lord Beric, versucht sie, auf ihrem Pferd zu fliehen, wird aber von Harwin eingeholt. Sie besuchen Lord Lymond Lychester in seinem Bergfried, die Lady des Laubs in ihrem versteckten Dorf, einen Septon in Sturmtanz, den Geist von Hochherz und schließlich Lady Ravella Kleinwald in Eichelhall, die ihnen einen entscheidenden Hinweis geben, wo sie Lord Beric finden. Auf dem Weg findet Arya heraus, dass Nordmänner aus dem Haus Karstark Jaime Lennister suchen und dass es das Gerücht gibt, dass ihre Mutter Catelyn ihn freigelassen habe. Als sie Steinsepte erreichen, erzählt Harwin Arya von den Heldentaten ihres Vaters während der Schlacht der Glocken. In Steinsepte finden sie ein Dutzend Nordmänner, die vom Verrückten Jägersmann in schmalen Eisenkäfigen aufgehängt worden sind, weil sie in Becherfall während ihrer Suche nach Jaime Lennister vergewaltigt und getötet haben. Drei der Gefangenen leben noch, und Arya gibt ihnen aus Mitleid Wasser, doch Anguy tötet die drei mit Pfeilschüssen, weil er der Meinung ist, dass sie nicht weiter gequält werden sollen. Anschließend kehren sie im Pfirsich ein. Aryas "Namensliste" thumb|500px|Arya's Liste ©celyanae[http://celyanae.deviantart.com/art/Arya-Stark-261153527] Im Laufe der Handlung fängt Arya Stark an, sich verschiedene Namen von Personen zu merken, die ihr Unrecht angetan haben und an denen sie sich noch rächen möchte. Jeden Abend sagt sie sie sich gebetsmühlenartig auf, damit sie keinen vergisst (in chronologischer Reihenfolge): *Sandor Clegane, weil er Mycah umgebracht hat - später nimmt sie seinen Namen wieder von der Liste *Cersei Lennister, weil sie Lady umbringen ließ *König Joffrey Baratheon, weil er ihren Vater zum Tode verurteilt hat - stirbt durch Gift, das ihm Olenna Rothweyn verabreicht hat *Ser Ilyn Payn, weil er ihren Vater geköpft hat *Ser Meryn Trant, weil er Syrio Forel getötet hat *Ser Amory Lorch, weil er für Yorens Tod verantwortlich ist - stirbt durch einen Bären in Harrenhall. *Ser Gregor Clegane - stirbt im Zweikampf mit Oberyn Martell *Rafford, weil er Lommy Grünhand getötet hat - wird von Arya in Braavos getötet *Der Kitzler, weil er die Gefangenen im Dorf am Götterauge zu Tode gefoltert hat - wird von Arya im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg getötet *Chiswyck, weil er ein Vergewaltiger ist - stirbt durch Jaqen H'ghar auf Aryas Wunsch *Polliver, weil er ihr Nadel abgenommen hat - wird von Arya im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg getötet *Dunsen, weil er einer von Ser Gregors Männern ist *Wies, weil er als ihr Aufseher in Harrenhal so grausam zu Arya ist - stirbt durch Jaqen H'ghar auf Aryas Wunsch. Familie *Lord {Eddard Stark}, ihr Vater *Lady Catelyn Tully, ihre Mutter **{Robb Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell, ihr Bruder **Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters, ihr Halbbruder **Sansa Stark, ihre ältere Schwester **'Arya Stark' **Brandon Stark, ihr jüngerer Bruder **Rickon Stark, ihr jüngster Bruder Stammbaum Zitate :"Wies, Dunsen, Chiswyck, Polliver, Raff der Liebling. Der Kitzler und der Bluthund. Ser Gregor, Ser Amory, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, König Joffrey, Königin Cersei" - Aryas "Racheliste" Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Arya Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya